lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Талия/Галерея
Сериал |-|1 сезон= Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-2.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-3.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-4.jpg Lucky Star.jpg Step Right Up.jpg Stitches Talia.jpg Stitches.jpg Heavy Metal.jpg The Haunting1.png The Haunting2.jpg The Haunting3.jpg The Haunting4.jpg Home - 1.jpg Home - 2.jpg Home Part II.png 99b2e54edd53ccd6e5d881904b75219cf3ccfc0a.jpg 2815734_orig.jpg Talia Shocked.jpg 1609503_1485763709888_full.jpg S1v2ZC6lYdo.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg youloveit_ru_lolirock_kartinki_images27.png |-|2 сезон= Picture from Iris' Diary Cover.jpg Puppylove.png Wicked Red.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 1.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 2.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - Escape from the Evil Twins.png Princess Brenda Part II - In Crystal1.png Lost in the Shadows.jpg I Want my LTV3.jpg I Want my LTV5.jpg I Want my LTV6.jpg Desert Heat Talia.jpg Dancing Shoes Talia1.png Dancing Shoes Talia2.png Dancing Shoes.jpg The Ruby Of The Orient - LoliRock poster.png Statue Game.jpg Forget You!.png Crowning Glory Part I.jpg Crowning Glory part 1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!3.jpg yZBqCqOCOcs.jpg |-|Концерты= Talia_BFF1.jpg Talia_BFF2.jpg Talia BFF3.jpg Talia_BFF4.jpg Talia_BFF5.jpg Talia_BFF6.jpg Talia_BFF7.jpg Концепт-арты |-|Ранние концепт-арты= The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora1.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora2.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora3.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits1.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical1.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical4.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical5.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical6.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical7.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical8.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical9.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters2.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters3.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters4.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters5.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters6.jpg |-|Концепт-арты= Talia's Model Construction1.jpg|Конструирование модели Талии Talia's Model Construction2.jpg|Конструирование модели Талии Talia.jpg Talia's Stage Outfits (1).jpg Talia's Stage Outfits (2).jpg Talia and Auriana test walk cycle.gif concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris1.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris2.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris3.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris4.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris5.jpg concept art_Talia, princess of Xeris6.jpg Talia’s posings & researches1.jpg Talia’s posings & researches2.jpg Girls in Pyjama Model Sheet.jpg group posings1.jpg group posings2.jpg group posings3.jpg Training Outfits.jpg Рост.jpg Talia's Magic Circles.jpg|Магические круги Талии Young Talia1.jpg Young Talia2.jpg|Маленькая Талия Talia, Izira, Young Talia & Xeris Royal Guards Line-Up.jpg Talia’s Short Hair Shanila Posings.jpg|Шанила Талии Dark Talia.jpg Iris, Talia and Auriana's boat outfits.jpg Официальный арт |-|Постеры= Xoxo Talia.jpg Talia Magic Princess Poster.jpg Talia Poster.jpg Poster Talia Music Revolution.jpg Talia Magical.jpg LoliRock Season 2 Poster.jpg |-|Официальные арты= Talia Diamond.png Talia Concert Outfit2.png Auriana & Talia Revoluton.png Talia Princess2.png 3.png 3+2.png Magic Revolution.png Talia Revolution.png Talia Celebrate.png Talia Casual2.png Talia Casual.png Casual 3.png Concert Outfits2.png Talia Stitches.png Talia.png Talia Batty.png Talia Castle In The Sand.png Sea.png Stiker trio.png PopRevol.png BFF (2).png Celebrate outfits.png Une vie magique.png Revolution (2).png Talia Pop Revolution.png Talia We are Magic.png Talia BFF.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи Категория:Всё